doraemon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Davros
Dr Davros is one of the main antagonists in the When Phineas meet Nobita series, and is responsible for the creation of the Daleks, the single most recurring and dangerous of the Shizuka's many enemies. Despite having been killed many times, he always returns leading some to believe he is immortal, which he has claimed to be. Biography Early life Davros is a scientist from the planet Skaro whose people, the Kaleds, were engaged in a bitter thousand-year war of attrition with their enemies, the Thals. The conflict left him horribly scarred and crippled, with one functioning hand and one cybernetic eye mounted on his forehead to take the place of his real eyes and a self-designed mobile life-support chair which encloses the lower half of his body. As head of the Elite Scientific Division, Davros created to devise new military strategies in order to win the war yet realized that the overuse of nuclear and biological weapons is mutating his people. Artificially accelerating the process to examine the ultimate evolutionary end product, he created the beings that he would christen the Daleks. As a result, Davros's research was frown upon as he schemed to have the remaining Kaleds opposing him killed off. But Davros, finding his creations to be beyond his control, is shot by a Dalek and placed in suspended animation while buried in the underground of Skaro. As a young boy, Davros was surrounded by Handmines and shouted for help. Birdman attempted to help, but upon discovering who the boy was, he fled. However, Birdman returned from the future and used a Dalek gun to kill the Handmines and took Davros to safety. First meet with Darth Sidious When Davros was 30, he became the leader of the Evil Doctor Orgs. There he meet Darth Sidious, a man who was 31. They became friends. Sidious taught Davros to use his powers to create a new generation of the Daleks, while Davros taught Sidious to create a new generation of the Yadori. Davros also watch Sidious created the Galactic Empire, and he was impressed with the Emperor's plans. First encounters with the Rebels and Shizuka Birdman, along with his companions Permans, was sent to Skaro to negate the creation of the Daleks, while Minamoto Shizuka and Leia had to shot the evil soldiers of Davros. However, the attempt failed as Birdman eventually realized the consequences that would occur. Davros is sought by the Daleks to help them break a logical impasse in their war against the android Movellans. However, Birdman destroys the Dalek groups and hands Davros over to be placed in cryogenic suspension to stand trial on Earth. Found guilty, he was placed in a space station prison until he is freed by a small Dalek force aided by human mercenaries and Dalek duplicates a few weeks later. Vowing to get revenge Birdman and Shizuka, Davros learns that Daleks lost their war against the Movellans due to the development of a virus that specifically attacks Dalek tissue, and have awakened Davros to find a cure. Davros demands that he remain on the prison ship while working on the virus, as it may be necessary for him to be refrozen. However, feeling his creations to be too treacherous as he placed them and the humans under his control, Davros ultimately releasing the virus to kill off the Daleks with the intention to create a new and improved Dalek race. But the virus appeared to kill him, too, and the end appeared for him when the prison ship blew up. But it wasn't to be death for him. The First Galactic Civil War Davros was quickly reborn by Darth Sidious, considering the Daleks and Yadori to be the ultimate form of life compared to others. When other Rebels attempted to thwart his project, Davros arranges the extinction of his own people by using the Thals whom he mostly killed with the Daleks later. Davros then arranged to weed out those in Elite Scientific Division loyal to him so he can have the Daleks eliminate the rest. But the Daleks ultimately turn on Davros, killing his supporters before shooting him when he tries to halt the Dalek production line. It is revealed that Davros was not killed but placed in suspended animation and buried underground before the Daleks later unearth their creator to help them break a logical impasse in their war against the android Movellans. However, the Dalek force is destroyed by the Doctor, and Davros is captured and imprisoned by the humans in suspended animation, before being taken to Earth to face trial again. The Second Galactic Civil War Davros escaped by the Gates of Elysium. He using his own flesh to create a "new empire" of Daleks who place him in the Vault as their prisoner to make use of his knowledge. Under Davros' guidance, the Daleks killed 27000 Rebels. Darth Sidious want to be immortal, had created clones to keep his soul from death. However, his clones, was corrupted by the Dark Side, get old quickly. Davros used his powers to keep the clones young. To went further in the victory of the Empire and the Daleks, Davros hired an old, immortal assassin, named Frederick Clawford von Krueger (simply Freddy Krueger) to kill Shizuka and Birdman. However, Freddy was killed when he fell in the Dece, a water like which can destroy a dark being, created by Freddy himself in his plan to destroy the demons and became the only Emperor of the Chaos. The plan for the plague When Inspector Javert, who live as a vampire, plan to plague Paris, Sidious, as a coachman, drive him to Paris. Sidious and Davros watch Javert plagued to the city. While Sidious is leading the Daleks and Yadori to became an extremely powerful group that survived through its complete anonymity to the galaxy, Davros created the more powerful generations of them. Luke destroy the machine of Davros, and blow up the Emperor's machine room, also scarring Javert in the process. He then returns to Paris to prevent the Javert's scheme from succeeding. Wanting revenge, Davros and Sidious plan to have Isabella, captured and brings her into an old building, to blow up the building when Luke and Phineas arrive to find Isabella. However, Phineas saves Isabella, escapes the building and pursues Javert, defeat him. There, he faces Javert but instead of shooting him, spares his life. Javert would then killed himself on the building when he knew his evil works when he knew how good Dr Capek is, like Jean Valjean. After Javert died, Sidious and Davros retreated. Dalek Civil War Sidious encounters Birdman while he assumed the identity of the planet Necros's "The Great Healer" to create new white-colored Imperial Daleks from frozen bodies for Davros. To take this as a thanks, Davros also create for his friend the Sith Senate. There, Davros gave Sidious power to control the Yadori and Daleks. However, the Daleks loyal to Davros learned of their creator's location and manage to take Sidious to face judgement at Byss for his actions against them. Sidious was later released and became their new leader. After Sidious escaped his destruction and failed in the Dalek Civil War, Davros had to create more Daleks to help Sidious. Eventually, Daleks and the Yadori led by Kylo Ren engaged after the Dalek Civil War with Davros leading his creations, and was seemingly killed despite the Shizuka's failed efforts to save him. However, Davros was saved by Sidious, who took his soul into a new clone which Sidious created for Davros. He reborn again. The Third Galactic Civil War After becoming the leader of the pilots of the Empire, Davros uses his money to have a deal with the Hutts and rules Coruscant for a year, while he turns whole planet into corrupted. Just as he is ready to wage war on the rest of the galaxy and forge an empire, Birdman is restored to strength by the efforts of Shizuka and Isabella. Birdman intends to keep Davros with him on Byss. This plan is thwarted when the Davros shot by Phineas. Davros then dies, unwilling to be the Birdman's prisoner. Darth Sidious help him to have a new regeneration. The Two Galactic Civil War After the death of Sidious, Davros want revenge. He sent Admiral Piett to find Shizuka and Birdman and bring them to him. Piett failed to find them, but Davros told him that to find Shizuka and Birdman, he should find their friends. Piett, followed the their companion to Paris and found the Doctor and brought Shizuka, Birdman, Milk, Isabella and Gusuke to Skaro, where the Shizuka and Birdman were brought to Davros and their friends remained in their cell. They escaped but where caught and supposedly exterminated by the Daleks. Davros says that what Birdman and Shizuka did to him, caused this to happen. Shizuka later removed Davros from his chair and fled the infirmary in it, but Piett's Moffs recapture her and return her to Davros. Back at the infirmary, Davros says he is glad that Shizuka saved Paris and looks at him with his actual eyes for the first time. Davros says that he wishes to see the sun rise one last time before death, so Shizka places him next to a window. When Davros says that he can't open his eyes, Birdman uses his powers to try and help, however when he touches the cables there, it is revealed to be a trap and that the cables where Piett's machine who drain the energy from Birdman to improve the Daleks and make them stronger than ever before. Just then Missy arrives and frees Shizuka and Birdman, who reveals that he knew it was a trap and that the Daleks living in Skaro's sewers where affected by the powers and they come above land and attack and kill the other Daleks causing the city to collapse. Birdman and Milk attack a weak Davros and killed him, end his life and the Two Galactic Civil War, and also the Emperor's legacy. Quotes "Evil? No. No, I will not accept that. They are conditioned simply to survive. They can survive only by becoming the dominant species. While all other life forms are suppressed. When the Daleks are the supreme rulers of the Universe, than we will have peace. Wars will end. They are a power not of evil, but of good!"~ Davros about the Daleks. "Your voice... its arrogance is unchanged. Welcome to my new empire, Shizuka. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, lord and creator of... the Dalek race."~ Davros to Shizuka. "Never forget, Birdman, YOU did this! I name you, forever: YOU are the DESTROYER OF THE WORLDS!"~ Davros to Birdman. Gallery Full article: Dr Davros gallery De.jpg|Davros during the Second Galactic Civil War Davd.jpg|Davros wants revenge Birdman and Shizuka, after watching them destroy his Daleks Evd has su.jpg|Davros giving Darth Sidious the powers to lead the Daleks and Yadori Davre.jpg|Davros was killed Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crossover Category:Crazy Characters Category:When Phineas meet Nobita characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Big Bads Category:Characters Category:Robots